Resistance is Futile
by JesterBell
Summary: Seeing his Dobe there, ripe for the taking, had done a number on Sasuke's resistance. It was time he claimed what was his from the very beginning. /Slash/
1. Chapter 1

**A Naruto One-Shot at the moment Sasuke and Naruto see each other for the first time after his desertion to The Hidden Sound Village.**

**Might seem a bit dark. Unusual for me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**000**

It had started a while ago. An incisive urge which just wouldn't diminish even it time. It was like an itch. One which you could scratch the surface of, but never go any further into. It pounded into his very skull, blistering from the endless assault of pushing and bruising from his undesired want to act on it. It made his every joint ache from strain to resist. But, it was a futile resistance. He knew his mind had won the battle. The _need_ to act on it was an impulse. A burning attraction that drew him in and sucked him dry for all he was worth. He couldn't fight it, and to be completely honest, he no longer felt the affliction to fight off its endless pursuit. It had become a part of his very soul, and he would act on this _urge _and claim what was his, fulfilling the endless irritation. It was now or never, and now had never felt closer than it currently was, residing in front of him in petty conversation.

"Sasuke..."

He seemed surprised almost. As if he had still expected his younger, _naïve, _self to greet him merrily, as if no bad blood had been spilt in there departure. As if none of his pathetic, insect resembling team mates had tried to create a rift of tension between them and wedge them apart even further. It was almost sad that they hadn't succeeded; as he was sure they had spent a great deal of time, resources and efforts to ensure such collisions of emotions resurfaced in the face of hate.

"Sasuke...Wha-"

He tried again in a futile manner of vagueness, trying to decide if he was really here, or if he was a mere figment of his imagination. Of course he was here, just like the hate they tried to inflict upon his image had failed in a spectacular degree of nothing more but time consuming expeditions of searching for him. He was here alright, and it was about time he realised that to.

"I..."

He appeared lost. It was cute. Adorable even, that he was getting so flustered over a meeting such as this. That the sight of him had turned him topsy turvey in a way which Sasuke thought was highly inappropriate for the battlefield, yet more than necessary for a king sized bed. He wanted to reach out for his delicate skin, which had no doubt hardened over the years of vigorous training and survival exercises, and caress him until the one under him was nothing more than a moaning whore, no better than the ones at local brothels- but this one was his. _All his_. And Sasuke Uchiha didn't share. It was _his_. Just like Naruto would soon be _his _and _his alone. _Call him possessive if you will, but for once in life, he was not sharing anything with his family name. He was just Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone.

"W-what are _you _doing here!?"

He seemed to have finally gotten his anger into place, just as the pink bimbo next to him had finally arisen from her fangirlism in a way which was rather remarkable for someone as weak willed as her. He had never liked her. Not one bit. She was an inconvenience. A liability to his and Naruto's love, which had been hazed over by the witches temptation. How he had succumbed to such a nasty one, however, was a mystery to even him; but he would not question his precious' ideas. Although he would kill the instigator. He would plunder anyone who planted suggestions such as hers into Naruto's mind. It was not that he was weak. Oh no, it was that he himself was still stuck in the naivety stage, which added to his appeal.

"Don't worry Naruto, we can take him," The doll smiled.

Sai. How he loathed that name. It served as a replacement. A _better _for Sasuke Uchiha's departure to strength and wisdom. A token for the scum of Konoha to remember him by. It was laugh worthy. The doll even looked like him, if you took away the porcelainess of his smile and facial structure, and instead molded it into something of hardship and preservation. That bastard was nothing like him, and it would serve those Konoha fools a reminder to remember that he had nothing on the famous Uchiha's. _Nothing. _He knew nothing, experienced nothing and was a reminder of nothing. He was just a tool which could and would be discarded easily had the need to drag himself through pain and torture, just to return to Konoha, resurfaced in a moment of desperation.

"Of course we can!" He pointed to him, "Come on Sasuke! Come on Teme!"

Ah. Pet names Naruto? You really know how to make the moment special. You really do want me don't you? I can see it in your smouldering gaze. You want me almost as much as I want you. I don't know how you melted my iced heart and smothered it in desire, but you managed, unlike those pestersome fangirls. You found the key to my heart and locked yourself in it, only to find yourself trapped in my sights. No escape in range. You will be mine Naruto. No one elses. They don't even have the permission to look. All mine. No one elses.

I move forward in a movement so quick, you can barley keep up. You then find yourself in my hold. No exit. No way out. Your mine now Dobe. And as I whisper that, I see your flames diminish a bit in realisation.

Resistance if futile.

**Finish**

**Reviews, looks and faves are all greatly appreciated. So, tell me how it was please. **


	2. Chapter 2

The look itself was foreboding in a dreaded sense for his survival. The piercing gaze seemed to stare straight into his soul and suck out all the emotions inside of him and bring them to the forefront of his sky blue eyes; as clear as day for everyone to perceive. It was terrifying. The fact that his mere presence was effecting them both this way. The stare was so intense that coherent sentence structure seemed to have left him.

"Sasuke..."

It was the only word manageable for him. It seemed oddly appropriate as well in an ironic sense. The one who he had searched endlessly for, through the high and lows, looked at him in bloodlust. Stared at him in desire for his death. It was almost laughable, yet the tension in the atmosphere warded away such notions. He looked ready to kill.

"Sasuke...Wha-"

He couldn't finish it. If he confirmed his dreaded consciousness with what had plagued him through the past years of endless torture- If he made it reality...He just couldn't take that risk. If what his team-mates had slyly hinted at during training sessions were true; if what his sensei's disapproving frowns suggested were real and not just his mind playing tricks on him...He wasn't sure how he would react.

"I..."

There was so much he wanted to say. 'I want my friend back'. 'I want my team-mate back'. 'I want my brother back'. Yet none of it seemed willing to leave the confinements of his mind or mouth where acidicy substances burned the words away and left only sorrow. He was just so lost. So confused. So lonely. He had thought he was getting over his issue with his departure. He had thought he had fixed up the patch his heart had torn out in rage. But, apparently it was not to be so.

"W-what are _you _doing here!?"

Yes, Sasuke, what are you doing here? When he had been so close to forgetting about you. So close to getting over the villages harsh comments, the villages words of abandonment about a demon such as him. Why did you have to prove them right? Did you really hate him so much? It seemed he still had abandonment issues, but who wouldn't when the closest thing to family you had, threw you away to gain _power? _

"Don't worry Naruto, we can take him," Sai smiled.

Although it wasn't really a smile, not in the true sense of the word. He was just a replacement for Sasuke; it smothered his heart in pure hatred. Sai wasn't needed. Sai wasn't wanted. And he _loathed _him. Sasuke was his team mate, **not him. **Although, it was probably due to the councils interference that this **replacement **was here. On his team. Where he wasn't wanted. The council, ohhh, how he absolutely despised those bastards. They were the ones who arranged this, torturing his sanity even further. They knew he wouldn't like this. They knew he wasn't wanted, just like him- the Demon child. But they made one fatal error. He wouldn't break from Sasuke's departure, nor would he brake from the Replacement. Oh no he wouldn't. They had only angered him. And he would have his revenge. One day. One day soon.

"Of course we can!" He agreed and pointed for dramatic effect, however much he detested it, "Come on Sasuke! Come on Teme!"

Those names pierced his heart. But he would not show them this. And the look in his eyes. The look which screams of darkness. The look which drew him to his death; gazes at him in an intensity so strong, I feel my heart brake from the knowledge that my death is wanted. It races through it with no mercy, brutally slicing it to pieces until nothing remains. No heart can withstand so much bloodshed and betrayal. Naruto's was no different. But what could he do? Nothing was the obviously answer.

He moves forward. To quick for my eyes. He holds me within his grasp and I realise.

My death is immanent.

**Finish**

**I might make more, but I'm still leaving the complete sign up. I only made more because the reviews pressured me XD **

**Please review, look, alert, fave. There all appreciated.**

**And thank you everyone who did any of them. I tried to personally send you all thank you's, but I forgot who I had and hadn't sent one to XD **


End file.
